Diarrhea is a common illness affecting people of all ages. The loss of fluids through diarrhea can cause dehydration and electrolyte disturbances.
In the United Sates, adults have an average of one episode of acute diarrhea each year; diarrhea occurs more frequently in children and infants. Diarrhea is also a common cause of death in developing countries and the second most common cause of infant deaths worldwide.
Acute diarrhea is usually caused by bacterial, viral, or parasitic infections. Chronic diarrhea can be caused by functional disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome or inflammatory diseases such as Crohn's disease.
Oral rehydration solution (ORS), a passive rehydrating solution, is a common treatment for dehydration associated with diarrhea, especially for children with acute diarrhea. The ORS does not alleviate diarrhea or provide treatment for infection or inflammation associated with diarrhea.
Improved formulations for treatment of diarrhea and infection or inflammation in the gastrointestinal tract are needed.